One Last Undying Kiss
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Severus Snape had always been in love with Lily Evans, and knowing that Voldemort was coming for her baby, Harry, that she had with James Potter, he went to see her and to try and warn her. When she didn't listen, he left her with one last undying kiss.


Lily Potter sat in her quaint little house with a chubby baby on her lap. Harry, just a little over one year old, had grown rather quickly. For the most part, he looked like his father, but everyone knew he had his mother's eyes. Those were the eyes that captivated so many. Lily's eyes had charmed James Potter, but they had also inspired Severus Snape. Her eyes were just one of the many attributes he loved about her, but also the same attribute he would one day hate.

"I'm going out to get some more baby food for Harry." James explained before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"You should buy some bandages for all the cuts he's going to get from falling off that toy broom Sirius bought him." Lily added, being concerned for her only child.

"He hasn't hurt himself yet." James grinned before heading out the front door and leaving their home.

The rain poured down like a cloud and covered the land like an endless blanket. James ran quickly to the apparation spot and disappeared. Little did he know, that in the distance, Severus Snape had watched him leave. The rain had soaked through Severus' black robes. He looked like that of a drenched rat, but when he stood out there for an hour, it was all that could be expected.

Severus spent the whole hour thinking about the life he could have had with Lily. The quaint little home could have been his, a place of solitude, where major events could have occurred in his life. He could have been Harry's father, the main caregiver and provider for the family. Instead, he had ruined his relationship with Lily by uttering a few mudblood insults at her. His chance of even having a life similar to that of James Potter was lost.

Once James appeared to be out of sight, Severus walked up to the front door of the house he could have had, and knocked on it. He stood there, wondering what to say because he hadn't talked to Lily in so long. Lily seemed to be a distant memory to him, but at the same time, a memory he held onto everyday. He just couldn't seem to let her go.

Severus could barely hear the stirring about inside the house as the rain poured down. His heart raced slightly which was unusual for Snape. Very few things had ever scared him in his life, but this moment in time, counted as one of the few things that did scare him. How? How could you find the words to say to someone that you had treated so poorly? How could you find words to say to someone that you let go and gave up trying to fight for?

The door to the house opened, causing the light from inside to glow onto Severus' face. Lily stood there, holding baby Harry in one of her arms. Her face looked shocked to see Severus standing on her doorstep. The rain still came pouring down onto Severus as he stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. He thought she appeared more beautiful than ever, but he couldn't exactly tell her she looked beautiful.

After the initial shock, Lily seemed to snap out of it. "What are you doing here, Severus?" She asked with a bit of surprise still visible on her face.

"You're in danger." He replied, keeping a serious face as always with his undertone voice.

His voice sent a shiver down Lily's spine. "This better not be some lame attempt to try and convince me that you have changed." She explained, pulling the door aside and letting him in.

Severus stepped inside, glancing around at the contents of the house. There was a brown sofa with a couple of matching lounge chairs in the living room. Two little tables set on each side of the sofa, a lap on each one. There was a small fireplace with a couple of logs burning in it, causing the embers to crack. In the back sat the small little kitchen. Between the kitchen and living area, there was a set of stairs, leading up to the second floor. The house appeared to be everything a small family would start out with.

Lily closed the door before setting Harry in a blue playpen in the living room. She turned back to Severus and looked at him, a mixed expression on her face. Severus could not tell if she was angry, upset, confused, or just plain annoyed. Truth be told, Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling. He had hurt her at Hogwarts, causing her to end their friendship a few years back.

"James will be back within a few minutes. I hope you know that." She stated, looking at him questioningly. She wanted to know why he was here, and more importantly, how he had found their house.

"I know." He stated simply. Of course he had known. He was standing outside their house when he watched James leave. "I knew James would never let me explain anything."

Lily's mesmerizing eyes softened slightly, as she looked Severus up and down. "Stand by the fireplace," she demanded. "You're soaking wet."

Severus stepped in front of the fireplace, but continued to face Lily. He knew he didn't have long before James would return and he needed to explain everything before then.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, giving him the third degree.

"You cannot trust Peter Pettigrew," he answered. "I know he is your Secret Keeper. He has informed Lord Voldemort of your location."

Lily's eyes expressed true hate in them. "How dare you!" She exclaimed, starting to rant. "You come into my home and accuse one of our friends of treachery! He would never betray us! You're the one whose a Death Eater and associating with Lord Voldemort! How do I know this isn't some type of trap?!"

"How else would I have found out where you live?" He questioned. "I overheard Peter talking to the Dark Lord. You seriously are in danger."

"Why should I believe you?" Lily asked. "Or did you forget everything bad you ever said to me?"

Severus sighed and glanced at the floor before looking back up at her. "Please, just let me help you," he begged. "Let me take you some place safe."

Lily appeared mixed about her reaction. "I can't Severus. Not after everything that has happened," she explained. "I can't leave behind James and Harry. I can't even trust you, not after what you did. You hurt me."

"I'm sorry," apologized Severus. Those were the only two sincere words, which had probably ever left his mouth. He stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I would take it all back if I could. I'll never hurt you again or even your baby. I would never lay a hand on you in a bad way. Not like what Lord Voldemort will do to you."

Lily's eyes closed as if she wanted to cry. She inhaled deeply and then looked at him again. She looked at him with those eyes, the eyes that melted Severus soul and kept it from turning completely evil all those years. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just can't believe you."

"Very well." Snape stated as if he had given up. After he had given up, Severus pressed his lips against Lily's luscious lips. She didn't pull away as she experienced a kiss like no other. It was the one kiss every person in life waited for and then could never kiss. It was the kiss that made every moment of life worth living and surviving, the one kiss that lingered on the lips forever and made a person wish they could have again every time they thought about it. It had been the one kiss she would never forget and had waited her whole life for. Most of all, it was her one last undying kiss because another pair of lips would never touch them again.

After several seconds, Severus pulled away and walked out of the house. He left behind the one life he could never have, and perhaps, the one life that should have been his. He walked in the pouring rain to the apparation spot, leaving Lily inside her home. He had tried to warn her about the potential danger she was in, but she didn't listen. Yes. That night the fateful green flash of light ended her life. Snape's kiss lingered on her lips as she died, and Lily's mesmerizing eyes had burned into Snape's mind. Those eyes were the same ones that would haunt him for the rest of his life, the same eyes that would later come to Hogwarts and taunt him in every Potions class. Those were the eyes he would look into last before he inhaled his last breath and died.


End file.
